After
by inspired-looney
Summary: Set the morning after the S2 finale. Just some of Erica's thoughts, may turn into a series if I can find time to write it. Hints of Erica/Kai. Disclaimer, don't own them, only playing, will give them back if the PTB give us a Season3! :-D
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe so many things have changed at once. Sometimes I wonder how I'm going to cope, to survive all this, but then I remember my therapy and know I'm going to be okay.

Ethan moved out this morning.

Kai quit goblins.

I finished my therapy, well, sorta.

Dr Tom said he'd always be there for me, like Nadia is for him. If needed, at some point in the future, we can have another session, but, having the courage to walk through that door without him, means I can deal with whatever life throws at me and apparently that's going to include a patient of my very own someday.

This therapy is kinda like pay it forward. Someone helps you and in turn, when you find someone in desperate need of some help, you can offer them the same treatment you had and help them through the process. Honestly, I'm a little concerned about fitting that in around my new business venture but Dr Tom told me not to worry, when the time was right, I'd know, so I'm just putting my faith in him, that he knows what he's doing and that, when I find that lost soul, I don't monumentally screw up their life!

*****

Erica Strange looked down at the first page of her brand new diary. Today was a brand new day and she wanted to capture every moment. The diary was her last gift from Kai, for now at least. He'd left it in her apartment when he'd been there the day before, with a little note,

"Don't miss a thing!

Love Kai."

The note could mean a million different things, it could just for her, telling her to live everyday to the fullest, it could and was more probably, telling her to make sure and record all the big events so she didn't ever forget them, or, she kinda hoped, maybe he wanted her to record everything so one day, ten years from now, when he looks her up, he can read everything that's happened in her life since they last met. It would be hours, maybe days for him, but for her, it was going to be at least ten long years, that was assuming he would look her up at all and that was giving her a headache.

"Don't dwell on what may be Strange, pick yourself up and get on with today!" She smiled down at the diary once more, before closing it, tying the delicate little leather straps in place and running her hand over the smooth, soft, supple leather, allowing herself to be lost in memories for just one minute longer, wanting to hold onto him as long as possible, before facing the new day, without him, without Ethan and without Dr Tom. She was facing tomorrow alone, but she'd never felt more connected in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

It's so strange to be back. I think staying there for so long was actually a good thing, I've learnt more about myself and the world in the last few months than in the last ten years. I've gotten so used to my crappy little apartment and having no money, it makes me appreciate what I do have now. It's weird to think that even though I've been gone for so long, I'm back here at the same point I left. No-one even knows I was away!

I can't believe how much I miss Erica. I didn't even get to talk to her after the performance. How weird must it have been for her to go and talk to me and have me not know her. Looking back now, I remember that show and this weird woman coming up to me and saying it was great, that must have been Erica. She must have been so hurt if I fobbed her off, but I just walked away. I hope she's doing okay. I know she told me not to look her up but I'm dying to see her. It was great having someone to talk to about all this weird therapy crap, I'm not sure I can do it alone. Maybe I'll look her up, see how she's doing, but not let her know I've done it, at least I'd know if she was happy, god, I hope she's happy!

******

Kai looked down at his diary with an almost melancholy smile. He'd bought one just like this for Erica before he left and he hoped she was using it. He dreamed of one day seeing her again and discussing everything that happened in the time that had passed but he was scared. Scared of her rejection of this version of him, scared of what might have happened to her, but mostly scared she might have forgotten him. Although it was a blink of an eye for him, it had been 10 years for her, he had no idea what might have changed in her life.

He turned to a new page, inspired anew, he started writing. His head was brimming with lyrics and melodies and he knew he had to get them out before he forgot them. He wrote for hours, trying to push Erica out of his mind, but no matter what he did, she was always there, smiling at him and encouraging him, willing him to stop being scared and go out there and find her.

When he couldn't take it anymore he pulled out his computer and googled her. There were thousands of hits, mostly crappy websites that seemed to have nothing to do with her. Suddenly he realised that finding her wasn't going to be as easy as he had first thought.


End file.
